


Dreams

by BelleofHell



Series: Rune Factory Unleash the Gays [4]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I started shipping them as an ot3 after this lmao, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: Day 4 of the Rune Factory Unleash the Gays event on tumblr: dreams.Rosetta used to know exactly what her dreams were. She's not so sure anymore.





	Dreams

Rosetta used to dream of a strong, handsome prince. One that would sweep her off her feet and into his arms. He’d carry her to a castle and leave all her problems in Kardia. No more arguing with her dad, failing to get along with the other girls, or lamenting her bleak future.  


That’s what she told Mist, anyway, when the young girl asked Rosetta what her dream was. They were nine years old, laying in the grass outside Mist’s home and building shapes with the stars. It was such a Mist question to ask, Rosetta thought. Wistful and romantic.  


Mist hummed in response to Rosetta’s answer. She seemed deep in thought, but Mist always did, so Rosetta didn’t really know what she thought of her answer.  


Rosetta didn’t lie about her dream. Really, she didn’t. Ever since she could remember she leeched off of her father’s stories of how much he loved her mother. She wanted that for herself. She never realized she could have anything different.  


When Raguna showed up in town, Rosetta had an immediate crush. He was just what she always dreamed of. He was strong, handsome, smart enough to be a prince. Logically, Raguna was perfect.  


One year later, as she walked towards Raguna’s house to clean out his shipping box, Rosetta saw something that made her freeze.  


Mist had her arms around Raguna’s neck and he had her waist in his grip. Their mouths met in the middle, flowing together like they’d done it a hundred times before.  


Maybe they had.  


Rosetta fled home, ignoring her father’s inquiries as to why she was back so soon. She flopped down face first into her pillow and let out tears of sadness and confusion. When she saw Mist and Raguna kissing, she realized two very important things:  


1) Seeing Raguna kiss someone else didn’t bother her.  
2) Seeing Mist kiss someone else did.  


Mist was nothing like Rosetta’s dream. Mist wasn’t handsome, she was beautiful. She couldn’t provide Rosetta with a large castle, only a humble cottage. She wasn’t physically strong, but she was strong in her own way. Maybe that way was more important to Rosetta.  


Rosetta wiped the tears from her cheeks and reached below her bed for a small box full of knick-knacks. Inside was a yellowed drawing Mist made around the time she asked Rosetta about her dream. It was of the two of them under a blanket of stars and over a blanket of grass. Instead of laying down, the stick figures with crudely drawn hair and clothes were simply standing and smiling.  


Rosetta smiled at the picture, though she was still sad. Maybe things would be different now if she had answered Mist’s question differently back then. But then again, maybe they wouldn’t be. She couldn’t blame herself for not understanding herself better when she was nine.  


Sometimes dreams needed redefining. After all, Rosetta wouldn’t mind being carried away by a strong, handsome princess either.  


And someday she’d find someone who fit into her reality, not just her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos/comment ;)


End file.
